


Immoral compass

by AnomalyArdour



Series: Soudam week 2020 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Soudam Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyArdour/pseuds/AnomalyArdour
Summary: Not suited for school environment, luckily they don't have to worry about that.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Soudam week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768078
Kudos: 59





	Immoral compass

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "first times", always a cute thing.

Ring ring ring ! "Yes." Gundham was greeted by silence after his greeting. It was almost 6pm, rather late for any of his usual "business partners" to call. He was very confused by the sudden silence too. Who'd call him in general, let alone not have words prepared. Everyone knew he was a wordy man.

"You know 'yes' is a lame greeting, I didn't ask you anything."  
"Aha lord Kazuichi, what brings you to my chunk of the netherworld !?!"  
"Wanna come over for some chilling, like netflix and chill or something ?"  
"The dog demon would devour me at a sight if I were to decline. I will be there."  
"Cool, so you'll be over right away, seeya."

That was quite a short conversation. He figured Kazuichi just wanted some attention, and to be fair that feeling was reciprocated. After all it was the summer break, so they didn't see each other at school. Or any other place since both are pretty much socially inept losers who don't go outside. They've been dating for almost three months, but neither thought of asking the other on a date. Yeah that's how unaware of social queues they are. But after being invited to Kazuichi's place, Gundham figured it was most definitely a date. Can't miss that for anything, or he'll be eaten by a dog or whatever it was he said.

\------

Arriving at Souda's residence the main character was greeted by an awkward Kazuichi. Unsure of how to welcome his "friend" inside, he just let him do his thing. Luckily Gundham is always doing his own thing so this wasn't very unusual for him. He just entered and started a monologue about some cars powered by hellfire itself, based on how fast they were in an attempt to run over the pedestrians. And that opened their hearts right up, Kazuichi continued with some facts about speed, followed by the occult explanation of how gas works, and so on they talked.

Kazuichi being a good host prepared some snacks and drinks. Mostly just chips and soda, but he was sure neither would mind. Offering Gundham some ended their relaxed conversation. On Kazuichi's part at least.

"As much as the demon inside of me needs sustenance, I would rather wait for netflix. I do think you have prepared some appropriate eye amusement."  
"Uh yeah I have, are you excited about the netflix and chill part of our evening ?"  
"Surely, I am excited to see your commentary on the chosen show."  
"And chill ?"  
"Surely, I expect to be relaxed as the devil would be observing his suffering subjects. Completely."  
"Have you not been checking out my memes I've been sending you."  
"Humph irrelevant, I find it unusual you'd bring that up, I wasn't aware that knowledge would be needed."  
"Well why don't you go browse some real quick."  
"Can't you just explain that which is relevant. You clearly have a topic in mind."

Well that's awkward, Kazuichi had something in mind yes, but he thought if Gundham knew and came over anyways he would be up for it, this changes stuff quite drastically. Mostly cause he was a bit embarrassed to explain what he meant for this date to be.

He decided to explain it as if he didn't have anything in mind, as if it was just a cool meme he remembered. He just flashed a dopey grin and explained the sexual atmosphere behind the phrase 'netflix and chill.' It wasn't out if his character at all, but Gundham caught on. After all the aura Kazuichi put on was giving it away. Figuring out that he was figured out Kazuichi quickly tried to salvage the situation.

"Hahahah isn't it funny, it's like *we're* the meme. Except we won't, you know, do anything or whatever. I just remembered that after I mentioned we should watch something."  
"I find that suspicious, you mere humans have a habit of making everything sexual, I'd imagine you'd do the same to me. Am I wrong ?"  
"Yes, totally wrong. No I mean you're smoking hot, no I mean I just think you're cool. But I don't wanna screw or anything."  
"I think your crumbled attempt at avoiding your intentions is adorable. But I must also warn you about one important matter."  
"Yeah yeah, you're poisonous or whatnot. I'll deal with an immediate death, that's fine."  
"That too, but what I meant is a different fact. I must wait until I make a pact. The pact of eternity. The pact of all pacts."  
"The pact of all--- are you saying you're waiting until marriage ?"  
"Precisely."  
"Wow... That's dedication. Are you serious ?"  
"I refuse to interact with a human in any way unless they have devoted themselves to me !"  
"In any way, but like I can kiss you right ?"  
"No. I won't allow it."

Kazuichi got visibly confused. Is he not allowed even a kiss ? To make his displeasure more noticeable he pouted. Gundham made a comparison of watching a dog begging for food. His dog. Beginning for attention. He is soft for that kind of thing, even to a point where he'd reconsider his initial rule. But that won't happen, he's not going to budge, it's his inner compass that's telling him so.

"I am a demon of an insanely high experience level. And as such I make the rules. And as such I brake the rules."

Before his partner made sense of the situation, he was kissed. By Gundham's lips his own were connected. If only for a little bit Gundham made sense of the fact that love is truly the highest power, and he needs all the power if he's going to be ruling the underworld.


End file.
